It's A Sacrifice I'm Willing To Make
by regalshadow21
Summary: Set during 2x21 when Greg holds Regina hostage to obtain information about his father. Emma comes to Regina's rescue, but things take a turn for the worst. Emma becomes hostage #2 and both she and Regina are taken out of Storybrooke under the cruel hands of Greg and Tamara. Will they be able to escape before Storybrooke and its inhabitants no longer exists?
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Sacrifice I'm Willing To Make**

 **Summary:** Pure Angst. Set during 2x21 when Greg holds Regina hostage to obtain information about his father. Emma comes to Regina's rescue, but things don't go as planned. Emma becomes hostage number two. Both she and Regina are taken out of Storybrooke under the cruel hands of Greg and Tamara. Regina and Emma race against time to escape before their kidnappers order a hit on the entire town.

 **Trigger warning** : Hostage situation, mentions of suicide

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time

Chapter 1

"You don't even know who you're working for," Regina scoffed. She wasn't going to allow Greg to have the upper hand. She was lying on a table connected to a machine that he was leaning up against. Take that smirk off your face, little man. If I had my magic I would have incinerated you by now. She winced as the man turned on the machine. Waves of electric shock ran through her body. "You're mad," Regina gritted her teeth.

"I believe the Mad Hatter lives down the street Madame Mayor," Greg laughed cruelly. "I don't think you understand the situation that you're currently in, Regina." Greg spoke slowly as if Regina was five-year-old child who was being told that she couldn't have any candy. "I could kill you in a heartbeat and I wouldn't care. You are nothing to me. But you are something to your son. Henry? Yes, I think that's his name..." Greg gave Regina another wave of electric shock. Regina fought the urge to scream. She couldn't. Not yet.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Regina growled. She vowed to kill the man before her once she broke free. "You lay even a finger on my son and I will make sure that you burn to a crisp." She snarled. She fought against the rope around her wrists and feet that made it impossible for her to move.

"Just tell me where my father is. That's all you have to do," Greg said smoothly. He fought the urge to electrocute the woman again. He was desperate for answers. "Tell me the God's honest truth. Where is he? I promise you, Regina, that if you lie to me, then Henry will have one less mother to come home to." He grinned wickedly. "Or is that what you want? Do you want to die Regina? Is that it? Do you just want to take the easy way out?" He sent another wave of electricity through her body.

This time Regina screamed. It was too much. Her eyes began to water. "You fool. I killed him the minute you crossed the town line. He's buried in the forest somewhere" She screamed again as Greg sent yet another wave. She was giving up. There was no way she could escape. And she was getting so tired...

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU," Greg shrieked. "ONE LAST CHANCE MADAME MAYOR. ONE LAST CHANCE. AND IF YOU LIE. I SWEAR I'M COMING AFTER YOUR SON." He reached the knob on the machine which allowed him to make the shocks at their highest power. "One last time", he whispered. "One last time and Henry will no longer have a mother and then Emma will no longer have a son."

Regina's eyes widened. Not Henry. No. How could this man take a child's life away? After everything she worked for to get him, Regina never felt so powerless. Tears were falling out of her eyes at a rapid speed. "Please," she whispered back. "Have mercy on my son. He did nothing wrong." A strong wave of electricity hit her again. It was the strongest one yet. Her body felt like it was on fire for an eternity. All she wanted was to lay in an ice bath to numb the pain and the burning sensations. "NO PLEASE! MY SON!"

"Actions have consequences, Madame Mayor. And even though you are paying for yours now. Your son will also have pay the price." Greg gritted his teeth and was ready to get it over with. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Why don't you pick on someone your own size, little man, " a new voice appeared? Both Regina and Greg turned towards the new sound. Regina squinted. Her eyes were tired from the lack of sleep. She was sure she hallucinating after hours of torture. A tall figure stood by the door way. Blonde hair. Red leather jacket. Surely it wasn't...

"Well if it isn't the savior," Greg sneered. He watched as Emma Swan held her gun firmly in front of her and pointed it straight at him. "Careful Emma. You don't want to do that."

"Drop the gun now." Another new voice commanded. This time it was Emma who turned around slowly. Shit. Emma cursed at herself. She was sure that she and Killian had gotten rid of Tamara. "Drop it, Swan," Tamara commanded again. "Drop it. Slowly. Or so help me god. I will shoot your girlfriend that's lying on the table. Honestly, by the looks of her, I would be doing her a favor." Emma glared at her with pure hatred for a few seconds. Then, she through the gun at Tamara's feet.

"Good," Greg interrupted. "I did try to warn you, Swan. Now if you would oh so kindly move towards that back of the room and face the wall with your hands up. Tamara is going to search you to make sure that you don't have any other tricks up your sleeve."

Tamara tossed Greg the other gun and walked over to Emma. "Try anything and I'll put a bullet through your head." She searched Emma's body roughly.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." She spread her feet apart and put her arms up in the air. "Were you a TSA agent in a past life?"

"Shut it, Swan," Tamara growled menacingly. "She's clean," she confirmed.

"Good," Greg nodded. "I have a new plan. Let's tie these two up and load them into the back of the van and take them to the House. We'll call boss man and see if we can initiate Operation Pureblood."

Tamara grabbed the rope that was leaning against the machine. "This will do. I've also got tape and black bags we can put over their faces so that they can't see where we are going." Tamara gave them both an evil smile. "Don't worry. I'll make a small hole in the bag for your nose so that you can breathe. We actually need you both alive for Operation Pureblood. Well…maybe not so much Regina but more Emma. Regina just has to suffer more to pay for what she's done." Tamara began to ramble as she tied Emma up and laid some duct tape over her mouth while Greg did the same to Regina.

"Shut up Tamara!" Greg said angrily. 'They don't need to know the details just yet." Regina gave Greg a look of pure disgust. "All right let's get moving before their search parties find us, "Greg said as he flung Regina across his back and marched passed the doorway.

"You parked the van by the entrance to the cannery right?" Tamara questioned as she shoved Emma forward almost causing her to fall. "Move Swan." Tamara gritted her teeth. She just wanted to get to the House already.

"Yeah, let's get moving Tamara," Greg answered. "I have a feeling we might get caught if we don't move soon.

They forced both Regina and Emma into the back of the van and strapped them to their seat belts next to one another. "Better be safe than sorry. Right?" Greg smirked. "You know what? You don't really need these bags. There's no way anyone is ever going to find you both. Plus, it would require them to cross the town line." He took the bags off of the and ripped away the duct tape. He smiled and he saw both women wince in pain. "I won't take away your right to talk to each other. Don't worry. See there's a metal barrier between the back of the van and the front. We can't hear you. In fact, no one can hear you from back here. We made sure that this was soundproof." He laughed as he slammed the back door of the van and climbed to front where Tamara sat waiting in the driver's seat.

Emma cursed again as she heard the engine start and felt that the van move on its way. She turned slowly and looked at the older woman before her. Never had she seen Regina so vulnerable and weak. "Regina," Emma whispered quietly. "Regina, I'm so sorry." The woman had been through enough for many lifetimes. Her face was haggard from lack of sleep in the last 48 hours and her body had been tortured endlessly. Regina hadn't even realized that she was shaking. The only thing Emma wanted to do at the moment was embrace the woman and let her know that she would be with her until the end. However, both of their hands tied behind their backs, the only thing Emma could do was give Regina a small smile.

"Ms. Swan," Regina's voice quivered as she turned her head towards the blonde. All she wanted was for it to end. She was just so tired..."So nice of you to join me." Regina leaned against Emma's shoulder and fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been a while. I got a full time job over the summer and have been busy reapplying for school so that I can start for the spring semester.**

 **Previously:**

 _"Ms. Swan," Regina's voice quivered as she turned her head towards the blonde. All she wanted was for it to end. She was just so tired..."So nice of you to join me." Regina leaned against Emma's shoulder and fell into a deep state of unconsciousness._

 **Chapter 2**

They had been on the road for at least a few hours. Emma was sure of it. She shifted her body towards the left to allow Regina's head lie in a comfortable position on her shoulders. She was screaming internally. She could feel Regina's body shaking from the trauma. What the hell was Operation Pureblood? Was this guy Greg on some Harry Potter crack? And what about Henry? Was he safe? Emma shuddered to think of what would become of her son if he lost both his mothers.

"Emma?" The quiet voice broke the savior's thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Emma paused. "I mean besides the whole torture thing, lack of sleep, and no food in your system…" Her own stomach growled in agreement.

"Of course, Ms. Swan, you always find a way to have food somehow come up in a conversation." Regina gave a weak smile.

"Regina—"

"I'm fine, Emma. It could have been worse," Regina interrupted. Her eyes closed. Her body felt like it was on fire. She couldn't show any weakness. At least not yet. She wasn't ready to.

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Well, Your Majesty." Emma chuckled lightly. "You've never called me by my first name before. It's always been Ms. Swan since the beginning."

"Don't get used to it, Savior," Regina countered as Emma smiled. "Thank you for coming back for me. You didn't have to."

"Regina, don't be stupid. I wasn't going to let you die."

Another pause.

"So what do you think Operation Pureblood is?" Emma looked disgusted.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I'm assuming since you're the product of True Love it has something to do with you."

"I think that they need you too. Otherwise why bring you along this lovely road trip?" Emma crossed her arms and started to think. "Pureblood. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but in Harry Potter..."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"No listen to me, Regina," Emma said quickly. "In the series, Pureblood was term used for those born with parents that both used magic…And, Regina, we both have magic…"

Regina's eyes widened. "What if they hurt Henry? He fits in somehow. I have a gut feeling."

"Regina, we won't let them touch him," Emma growled. Both her hands became balled up into fists. "We'll find a way out of this mess. Because I swear to god. If they even lay a hand on him, I will make them regret it."

"Emma—"

The van suddenly halted. Emma and Regina were both thrown off their seats. Regina cried out in agony. She was in so much pain.

"Regina!" Emma rushed to her side to comfort her. They were both on the floor. Emma gently guided Regina's body towards her and held her. "I've got you. It's going to be ok. I promise we will get out."

The back doors of the van swung openly all of a sudden. Greg and Tamara were standing firmly to the ground, each holding a gun.

"You know, Savior," Greg said menacingly. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep." He waved the gun around and motioned for them to get out. "Welcome to one of our main headquarters. We call it the House."

"How original, "Emma muttered. She was still holding on to Regina tightly.

"GET OUT," Greg shrieked. His patience was thinning.

Tamara jumped into the back of the van and yanked Regina up.

"HEY!" Emma lunged at Tamara. She halted as both Greg and Tamara both aimed their guns at Regina.

"Come at me again Swan and I blow her brains out," Tamara threatened. She grabbed Regina and shoved her out of the van.

"Come out and take a long hard look, Swan," Greg taunted. "Do recognize anything?"

Emma gave both of them a death glare as she climbed out. She looked down as her feet touched the muddy ground with a crunch. She slowly looked up at her surroundings. No. It couldn't be. Emma froze.

The House was an abandoned two story yellow house with a stereotypical white picket fence surrounding it. And abandoned it did look. The white shutters, now blackened by dirt, were falling from their rusty hinges. Most of the windows in the first floor were cracked as if someone had tried to break in. There was an eerie feeling as they approached the House, haunted almost. The floorboards on the porch creaked as they made their way towards the red door with the numbers 183 written on it.

"What's a matter, Swan", Greg sneered. "Are the memories too overwhelming? We aren't in Kansas anymore." He laughed as Emma began to get paler by the second. She was even beginning to sweat.

"What's wrong," Regina cried out. "What are you doing to her?" She looked at Emma who was staring at the door with a blank expression. She knew this look. Regina had worn it herself many times herself, especially when she was younger. "Can't you people see that she's having a panic attack? You have no soul!"

"Emma Swan. Talk to me please." Regina and Emma were guided by their kidnappers with their hands behind their backs towards the front door." Emma?"

Greg and Tamara shared a look of pure joy. If only the queen and the savior knew what they were planning. Greg unlocked the door and laughed. Tamara pushed them both inside.

"Emma?" Regina tried again. Her head was spinning. She was going to pass out any minute.

"It's my worst nightmare, Regina," Emma finally whispered.


End file.
